


У супергероев не бывает выходных

by Greenmusik



Series: Доступная среда [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сорвиголова встречает Капитана Америку.





	У супергероев не бывает выходных

Будний день ничем не отличается от остальных: пара постоянных клиентов из тех, что приносят вместо денег домашнюю еду, «улаживающий» от очередной мафиозной структуры, явившийся прощупать почву, разводящийся мужчина, по итогам разговора с которым «Нельсон и Мёрдок» становятся адвокатами его жены. Когда время близится к закату и жара немного спадает, Мэтт наконец добирается до остывшего чая и цедит его под монотонный скрежет принтера — даже эти звуки не способны развеять вялую обыденность.  
  
— Привет, — раздаётся в промежутке между страницами, и Мэтт чуть не давится чаем: Стив не только вернулся из командировки раньше обычного, но и умудрился зайти в офис так, что Мэтт его не учуял. Впрочем, тут скорее виноваты принтер и бергамот.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Стив, — отзывается Мэтт, протягивая руку в направлении голоса. Ладонь Стива всё такая же крепкая и бережная.  
  
Мэтт поворачивается в сторону стола Фогги, чтобы представить их со Стивом друг другу, и только тогда понимает, что тот уже ушёл.  
  
— Увы, ты опять не застал моего партнёра, — говорит он извиняющимся тоном, но ухмылка на его губах полностью тону противоречит.  
  
— Какая жалость! — восклицает Стив. — Знал бы заранее, захватил бы пирог.  
  
— Мы всё ещё успеем его добыть, если у Анджело что-то осталось, — предлагает Мэтт, когда они перестают смеяться.  
  
Вместо пирога им достаются хрустящие чуррос, и это ничуть не портит вечер. Наоборот, тот будто с каждой минутой становится лучше, несмотря на то, что Стив прихрамывает на правую ногу, от которой всё ещё — сквозь все медикаменты и повязки — остро тянет медью.  
  
— Пустяк, — отмахивается Стив, когда Мэтт предлагает идти медленнее, — скоро заживёт.  
  
У Стива либо какое-то своё определение для «скоро», либо он очень хороший лгун, но Мэтт просто молча сбавляет шаг. Стив машинально подстраивается, и оставшийся квартал до дома Мэтта они идут дольше, чем через половину района до того.  
  
Время для того, чтобы звать в гости, слишком позднее: в такое время принято приглашать с прицелом на совместный завтрак, чего Мэтт уже давно не делал, да и вряд ли соберётся в обозримом будущем. Поэтому он просто приглашает заглядывать чаще, раз уж Стив в отпуске по ранению не желает соблюдать постельный режим. Лицо Стива на этой фразе делается горячее, а прощание выходит немного скомканным, но внимание Мэтта уже сосредоточено на звуке взламываемого замка через пару кварталов.  
  
Едва дверь закрывается, Мэтт взлетает по лестнице, и уже через полторы минуты мчится по крышам — он слишком любит этот магазинчик, веселушку Люси за кассой и пушистую кошку на прилавке, чтобы позволить их обворовать и разгромить. Даже если нетрезвые воры значительно превосходят его количеством.  
  
Пересчитав противников, Мэтт хмыкает: будь их меньше, драка была бы слишком неравной.  
  
— Верните бутылки на место и валите по домам, — советует он. Конечно, никто к его совету не прислушивается.  
  
Первого воришку Мэтт аккуратно укладывает на крыльцо, второй успевает проскочить до проезжей части, прежде чем понимает, что цель сдвинулась в сторону. Там и остаётся, приголубленный дубинкой. Третий и четвёртый бросаются на Мэтта с двух сторон, и их почти удаётся сшибить лбами: один отплёвывается от ливанувшей из носа крови, второй хватается за характерно хрустнувшую скулу. Не лучший результат, но Мэтт слишком давно не тренировался в поддавках.  
  
Последний сначала выбрасывает вбок руку с бутылкой, и Мэтт решает, что сейчас придётся уклоняться от стеклянной «розочки», но бутылка отлетает вправо, а воришка выхватывает левой из-за пазухи пистолет. Выстрел звучит глухо, Мэтт шарахается в сторону почти наугад, уходит перекатом за мусорный бак, который пробивает следующим выстрелом — ну неужели так сложно делать баки не из дерьма?! — и Мэтта спасает только то, что он уже переполз за припаркованную рядом машину. Третья пуля врезается на полпути во что-то круглое и падает сплющенная на асфальт.  
  
— Сынок, тебе мама не говорила не гулять по улицам после наступления темноты? — сурово спрашивает новый участник драки, и Мэтт едва не пробивает челюстью тротуар.  
  
— Ебать! — слышит он сдавленный шёпот, после которого раздаётся звяканье пистолета по асфальту и быстро удаляющийся топот трёх пар ног.  
  
— Мужик, ты там живой? — спрашивает Капитан Америка уже менее громовым голосом, шагая туда, где минутой раньше прятался Мэтт, но тот уже на крыше соседнего дома.  
  
Влезая в окно спальни, Мэтт очень сильно старается выкинуть из головы, что Капитан Америка припадает на правую ногу и от него пахнет чуррос.


End file.
